


Found

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Series: Hidden and Found [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believing himself to be finally found by someone that can save him from his current life, Dave has fallen head-over-heals for John. But can John help him as he thinks when Dave can't even tell him about his personal life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

Blue eyes staring into the shades of a freckled blonde boy.

A laugh rising up as the boy takes his hand, gently kissing it.

Cheeks are pink.

Jokes are exchanged.

Thinks are bliss.

A name passes between lips as hands tangle together.

Being caught means punishment.

They don’t care, though.

Right now, this moment is just theirs.

A small body with a bob of black hair fits just perfectly against the blonde boy.

This is peace to the blonde boy.

This is bliss.

“Don’t go home tonight.”

“I have to.”

“Screw your dad. My bro’s outta town. It can be just us.”

“Dave, please.”

A small noise slips out as soft lips press against a soft neck.

“Dave, I’m serious. Stop.”

“John.”

The blue eyes glue onto the shades.

John is helpless as he hears his name slide from Dave’s lips.

The southern accent makes every word sweet to to his ears. He is weak for it, but Dave doesn’t quite know that.

“Okay,” he says, giving in. “But clothes stay on.”

That is all the blonde needs before he has John pressed down, their lips pressed together. His tongue invades the warm mouth, exploring it.

Nothing more than kisses.

Being caught could mean punishment if they did more.

So kisses are the most they get, the affection leaving promises for more.

* * *

 

“Don’t go home tonight. Please,” Dave begs.

His shades are on his head, revealing the red eyes that John loves. He knows Dave’s hatred for them is eternal, but he can never get enough.

“I have to. I have homework.”

“You’ll come by tomorrow, at least? And stay?”

John nods. He laces his fingers with Dave’s, giving the hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll stay the night. I promise.”

Dave’s smile is brighter than the sun. He presses their lips together, briefly enough to make John come in for more. He will have to leave in a few months. He wants the moments his trip allows to keep him here, keep John pressed into him.

Let’s run away, he whispers in his mind. He knows John will say no if he asks, but he cannot help but hope. Getting away from his brother would be heaven for him. Sadly, it is a heaven he cannot reach. Not so long as he depends on the older man for food and medicine.

“John, I love you,” he whispers.

And in an instance, he is gone. He must go home to hide in the hotel room he is staying in until his brother’s business trip ends. Maybe today he will last a few more minutes longer in hiding than before. Maybe today his brother will be too drunk to notice him and too drunk to stay standing. Maybe his brother will just decide to leave him be for once.

And maybe for once he will find the strength to ask John to run away with him.


	2. Safe

Dave is exhausted by time John visits. His brother has just left, leaving him free to have his friend in.

“I’ve never seen where you’ve been staying,” John notes as they walk towards the hotel.

Dave tries not to tell him that there is a reason.

Dave had to spend the day organizing everything, cleaning it perfectly. He had to make the events he endured that night hidden from John’s mind.

He doesn’t want John to know.

He slowly leads John to the room, trying not to let his nervousness show. If John was to see the mess, he would probably offer Dave a place to stay. That’s just how John is. He’s charitable and knows no boundaries in kindness.

John smiles as he enters the room. “It’s so clean!”

Dave laughs. “I clean it myself. My bro doesn’t like room service coming in.”

Dave sits on his bed, being quickly joined by John. John laces their fingers together, smiling wide.

“You should come to my house one day,” he says. “It’d be nice.”

Dave gently kisses his brow. “I will.”

John grins and gives Dave a gentle kiss as a reward. Dave is exhausted from his brother, but he cannot and will not let this opportunity pass him by. There is no hesitation as their lips press together and John allows himself to be pressed into the bed.

Their bodies fit perfectly with Dave on top and John beneath him.

It’s beautiful.

John’s shirt is off in an instance and his lips recaptured before he can protest. He is nervous, Dave knows this. They never have done much more than kissing and a few blowjobs, but Dave made John promise that the moment John visits the hotel he will let Dave do whatever he wishes.

Slowly Dave’s shirt comes off and John takes a moment to admire the muscled chest. There are scars, but he always tells John they are from strifes with his brother. It makes him seem stronger than he is and protects John from the true stories of their origin.

“D-Dave,” John gasps as his pants are tugged down. He is always shy when Dave gets his pants off and becomes eager to make his boyfriend undress first.

Dave’s pants are soon off, but he removes John’s briefs before his boxers can come off. John is left there, completely naked before the Texan. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red from biting them. He isn’t thin, but he also isn’t pudgy. What he lacks in muscle, he makes up for in sensitive areas for Dave to prod and toy with. He loves it and frequently takes advantage of them.

“Please,” John begs, shifting a bit.

Dave knows exactly what he wants and removes his red boxers. He is soon pressed up against John, their erections rubbing together slightly as their tongues mingle and their lips push together. Moans slide out, but Dave is far from done. He pulls a thing of lube from under one pillow, his red eyes glued to John’s face, watching his every emotion.

“Wait,” John whispers.

Dave stops, waiting for John’s orders. John says nothing, though. He just leans up and slides off Dave’s shades. As Dave’s red eyes are exposed, he can feel his heart beating faster. He loves John. Every motion the boy makes reminds him of this.

John’s spreading legs encourage his desires, telling him to continue without a single word being spoken.

In time, Dave has multiple fingers inside the smaller boy. The moans flooding from his lips are alcohol to the blonde’s ears. There is no hesitation as he slides himself into John’s rear. The angle makes it harder to enter fully, but the sight of John’s face is all he needs.

His fears of bad memories rising up all fade as he begins to thrust, moaning and groaning as their bodies move in sync.

He feared his brother’s face coming to scared him, to make him unable to move.

He feared he would start crying as the idea that his pleasure would be followed by pain.

Now he only fears that the moment will end too soon, that John and him will both finish and the pleasure will fade, leaving Dave alone to wash the bedding and hide any evidence. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't my traditional idea for a sex scene when I write them, since I try to add more detail, but I felt like it was a good starter for this scene. I had a cool pattern going in my typing during the scene, so I was happy with that.  
> I hope you all are okay with it. It was a form of experimentation for me.


	3. Family and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave learns that John knows more than he's told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those following Found and Hidden, this occurs after Chapter 3 in Hidden.  
> After this, they'll alternate in which happens first. Or they'll tell the same event from differing views. One from Karkat, one from Dave.  
> Also, be prepared for the official love triangle to start up!

Dave is sore. He’s bought makeup to hide bruises, but the girls in the store wanted to call the police and were worried he was being abused. It took him an hour to convince them he was an idiot and hurt himself skateboarding. “My bro will kill me if he knows. He’ll think I got in a fight and ground me,” he had explained.  
Now he’s on his way to see John, a scarf wrapped around his neck and his shades covering his crimson eyes. He wants to smile when he sees John, but it hurts. His entire face hurts.

_“Who’s John?”_

He goes stiff, feeling his blood run cold. As John runs up to him and wraps his arms around Dave, painful memories come flooding back as each bruise and hurt rib is squeezed. He tries to hold back pained noises, but one slips out and John notices.

“Are you okay?” He looks up with such innocence. His blue eyes are so concerned.

“I’m fine,” Dave lies. He gently kisses John. “I’ve missed you."

John giggles. “It’s only been a day. Not even that.”

“Too long for me.” Dave carefully wraps his arms around the smaller boy. He loves John so much. He loves him with every ounce of his being. Why does it hurt so much?

_“Who’s John? Don’t lie to me!”_

Dave suddenly sinks to his knees in the snow. John quickly bends down, trying to talk to him. He’s talking, but his words are blurred. All Dave hears is his brother’s shouts. All he feels are the fists and fingers as they make contact with his body and squeeze around his throat. He knows he’s crying, but he can’t stop. He’s scared. He doesn’t want to go back.

“Dave, please! What’s wrong!?”

He suddenly snaps back to reality, his red eyes exposed to the world and facing deep blue ones. John’s crying, he realizes. The tears aren’t just his. He’s on the ground and his face is wet, but the tears falling on his face are John’s. John’s glasses have fallen off his nose and Dave’s are discarded next to him.

“John…” His voice is shakey. His hand is shakier as it reaches up to cup his cheek.

“It’s alright, Dave,” John whispers. “I’m here. You’re safe now.” He pulls Dave close. “It’s okay.”

Dave weakly wraps his arms around John. “I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to. He’ll kill me.”

John gently runs a hand through Dave’s blonde hair. “It’s alright,” he says. “You can come back with me.” He kisses Dave’s head. “I’ll take you back with me. My dad’s known for a while. So have I. We’ll take you in. It’s okay.”

He looks up at John with awe. “How did you-?”

“I’m your boyfriend, silly,” John says with a soft smile. “It’s my job to know these things.”

Dave hugged John tightly. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dave.”


End file.
